CATastrophic
by gayforthewindyboy
Summary: Dave didn't think that having his cat rescued for the umpteeth time would end up in him scoring a date with the hot fireman he's been crushing on for forever.


Dave awoke to the sounds of a dog barking incessantly. Dave propped himself up on his elbows, fumbling for his shades with a super confused expression on his face. He was slow in the mornings. Definitely not a morning person. He shoved the shades onto his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His feet his the chilly wood floors and instantly retracted them. He grumbled to himself as he slowly lowered his feet again and stood up.

The barking wasn't stopping, and it was starting to piss him off. "Fucking dogs, can't learn to shut the fuck up. It's 9 in the fucking morning, I want to go back to bed." He stomped his way to his closet and shoved on his shoes before stomping his way to his front door. He flung the door open, ready to yell at the annoying animals that woke him way too early. "HEY! SHUT THE FU-" he cut himself short when he realised the dog was barking up a tree, trying to get to a cat. _His_ cat. "Oh, hell fucking no."

Dave marched right over to the tree and chased the dog off. The dog thought he was playing at first and kept dashing away then dashing back. "Shoo!" Dave shouted, exasperated. "Shoo!" The dog eventually got the message and ran off. Dave didn't care if what happened to it after it left. (That was a lie, he did care and wanted to go after it, but needed to focus on his kitty first.) "Pixie," he called up the tree. He made a clucking noise to try and get her to climb down.

It didn't work. Not that Dave thought it would, but it was worth a shot.

"God dammit, Pixie. Get down from the fucking tree! I'm gonna have to call the damn fire department if you don't!" Yelling at her didn't work either.

Dave went around back to his shed to find his ladder. He opened the door and coughed as the dust within floated out. He covered his nose and mouth with the crease of his elbow and stepped inside. He squinted and stood still until he got used to the darkness within. One his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he spotted the ladder right away: all the way in the back. Between him and the ladder, there was a jungle of tools and useless crap he has yet to throw away. He groaned out loud and started moving things out of his way. A lawn mower, some broken lawn chairs, some spark plugs. Here and there, a tool that wasn't in his tool bag. Flower pots with seeds littering the inside were everywhere.

Dave loved flowers and usually had them out, but this year he was just too busy to plant them and tend to them daily. His small cafe/bookstore was finally taking off and he was busier than ever, making sure he had everything, hiring new people to help out, taking inventory. Who knew having your own business would be this much work?

Once he made it to the back, and shoved some miscellaneous things out of the way and grabbed ahold of the ladder. He pulled it forward and tried to drag it out, but the screeching noise that the scraping made was just unbearable to his sensitive ears. He huffed and lifted it up with a bit of struggle and carried it out instead. Dave sat it next to the tree and started climbing it. It helped him reach one of the first branches, but that was as far as it got him. Dave hoisted himself on to the thick branch and sighed. _Well, I guess Ill just carry you down._ Dave should have known this was a bad idea the minute it popped into his mind.

He pulled himself up onto branches and maneuvered his body so he was so close to touching his poor cat, then... He slipped. The branch started cracking with his weight (it wasn't that thick, he should have chosen a better branch. He should had done a few things, but he's a dumbass) and he latched on to the branch he was reaching for just in time. He glanced down as the branch fell away and squeaked. _Holy shit, I'm up high._ He swung a little so his feet hit the trunk of the tree and used that to help him up on the branch. "Well, it's just me and you, er.. You and me, Pixie." The calico cat growled at him because she was scared before trying to crawl further away. She quickly realised how unsafe that would be and stopped in her tracks. "I don't think I'm gonna be getting down either," Dave sighed. "I guess I have to call the fire department."

He wiggled his phone out of his front pocket, thankful that he fell asleep before undressing last night. He dialed the number he knew by heart now, since Pixie liked to get stuck in trees, and he prayed that John would be the one to come rescue him and his cat. His knight in... a fire-resistant suit. When he heard a 'hello?' on the other line, he explained the situation (cringing as he told the lady that he was also stuck in the tree after trying to rescue his cat, which she laughed at good-naturedly) and was left waiting for the fire truck to arrive. Dave played games on his phone to pass the time, and after a little bit, he heard the fire truck arriving.

"How's the weather up there?" a fireman ( _John_ , which Dave noted immediately) called.

"Just peachy," he called back down, a small smile in his otherwise blank voice. The firemen started to raise a large ladder and Dave looked away to hide a smile when he saw John was the one coming up. He looked back once John started shouting instructions up to him.

"Alright, I'm coming up and I'm going to get you first, then your cat!"

"No, get my cat first." Dave's tone was final. He wanted his cat safe first.

"Sir-"

"Dave," he corrected him.

"Dave, I'm going to need to get you first though, you're my first priority." Dave knew he was saying that because he was a fireman, and not because he liked Dave, but it made Dave's heart flutter regardless.

"No, my cat or I'll refuse to get down."

John sighed in defeat. "Fine. Your cat first, and you're right after." He mumbled under his breath, but Dave didn't ask him to repeat it. He didn't want it to be something like _you ungrateful kid what the hell is wrong with you_ even though he probably wasn't much older than Dave himself, who was only 24.

Dave didn't say anything, he just waited for his cat to be on the ground safely. John reached for Pixie, his hands covered in thick gloves to prevent him from getting scratched. He grabbed her and cradled her close to his chest, crooning and petting her head as they were lowered to the ground. John set her down and she immediately sat and licked her paws as if this wasn't her fault. She was spoiled, and she knew it. They both knew Dave was going to go inside and coddle her and give her tuna or whatever else she wanted. She was his little princess.

John was on his way up again and Dave didn't know how this was going to play out. Would he break his cool façade by blushing or would he be tense or would he be pressed too close to him? Dave didn't have time to think about it much more before John was there in front of him. "Okay, I'm going to help you onto the ladder and then we'll be lowered down. That sound okay?"

"Yeah," Dave scooted closer to the trunk. John held his hand out, which was now ungloved, to help Dave steady himself when he stepped on to the ladder, and Dave most definitely took advantage of it. He felt sparks when their hands touched, and by the look on John's face, he did, too. Dave averted his gaze to the ladder and stepped carefully on to it. John's hands rests gently on his waist while they were lowered. _Probably to make sure you don't fa_ ll, the rational part of his brain told him. Dave let him linger on the ladder a moment longer than necessary before getting down. He didn't want their touching to stop. _Man, I've got it hard for John_ , he sighed internally. He didn't mind it, he just didn't like the whole unrequited crush thing that was going on.

"Well, Pixie seems okay," John smiled, nodding at his cat. "Looking very pleased with the trouble she's caused."

"I wouldn't say it's trouble," Dave started.

This isn't trouble to you?" John turned to face Dave as the other firefighters got ready to leave.

Not if it let's me see you, Dave finished in his mind. "No, it makes for an interesting day."

"I see." They fell into an awkward silence that Dave hated, so he decided to break it.

"What can I do to repay you? You've come out here countless times by now and I want to show you my gratitude."

John sat there for a moment, debating on what answer to give. A look of determinedness passed on his face right before he said the thing that nearly made Dave's heart stop.

"Go on a date with me." He was going to play it off as a joke if Dave said no, so he wasn't that terrified of an answer.

John certainly wasn't expecting the immediate "When and where?" that came out of Dave's mouth.

"R-Really?" John was incredulous. He didn't think that Dave would say yes. "This Friday, 7:00 pm. I'll pick you up?"

"Sounds perfect," Dave gave a small smile meant just for him, and John's heart nearly melted.

"Okay! Just dress casual and comfy, and a little warm. We're gonna be outside. Oh! I'm paying for it all, don't bother bringing your wallet. Just have an ID with you just in case."

"Yes, sir!" Dave saluted and John laughed, giving Dave a big bucktoothed grin.

"Great!" John looked behind him and he noticed that the guys were finished behind him. They've been waiting on him to finish talking to his crush, which they knew about the first time John came around to rescue the damn cat, he wouldn't stop crushing about how cute he was to his friend Karkat, who just told him to fucking ask the douche out and leave him alone. That didn't stop John from talking about them though. "I have to go, give me your phone?"

Dave handed over his phone and watched as John typed in 10 digits and sent 'Dave' to it. John handed the phone back and Dave pocketed it, watching with a twinge of disappointment as he climbed into the truck. The truck started rolling and they disappeared around the corner.

"Finally, you fucking japanese school girl," Karkat commented, shoving John's shoulder.

The rest of the team was whooping and making kissy noises at John, who's face lit up in a blush. "Guys," he whined. "Stop it!"

"You've been infatuated with thith kid for monthth now, you've even requethed to be one of the oneth thent to hith house whenever he called. It'th about damn time you got a date," Sollux said, his lisp as prominent as ever.

"Yeah," John said dreamily. A couple moments passed before his eyes widened in realisation. "Holy fucking shit guys! He said yes!"

It was barely 5:30 PM and Dave was ready. He already showered, ate a snack so he wasn't too hungry, undressed and redressed 5 times, and moussed his hair into the perfect 'I'm not even trying' look. His shades were on his face and he was trying to watch TV, but he couldn't focus. John was taking him on a date tonight. _John_ , the guy he's been crushing on since he first saw the guy, was taking _Dave_ on a date. _Holy fuck._

 _Ping._

Dave grabbed his phone from the table beside him and opened the message.

 ** _From: John Egbert_**  
 ** _To: Dave Strider_**

 _hey, are you ready for tonight?_

 _ **From: Dave Strider  
**_ _ **To: John Egbert**_

 _are you speaking figuratively or as in actually ready and waiting on the couch willing for the minutes to pass by quicker_

 _ **From: Dave Strider**_  
 _ **To: John Egbert**_

 _either way it doesnt matter for i am both_

 _ **From: John Egbert**_  
 _ **To: Dave Strider**_

 _haha dave, you're so funny! funny thing, i meant  
both as well. i've run out of things to occupy my  
time until 7 haha. so, would it be okay if i came  
to pick you up early?_

 _ **From: Dave Strider**_  
 _ **To: John Egbert**_

 _hell yeah itd be okay_

 _ **From: John Egbert**_  
 _ **To: Dave Strider**_

 _okay, be there in 15 minutes, 20 minutes tops!_

Dave didn't bother answering him, he just tossed his phone to the side and got up. He went to his hallway closet and pulled out a hoodie that was sort of thick, but it'd keep him warm. He was a Texan at heart, and he just didn't fair well in cold. He slid it on and tucked his phone into one of his pockets, along with his ID and driver's license. He waited 10 minutes before stepping outside, making sure his cat was inside before locking the door behind him. He sat down on the steps and played on his phone while waiting.

A car door closing broke him from his gaming trance and he looked up to see John walking towards him, looking very fine in his dark blue skinny jeans and light grey sweater that scooped low enough to show off his collarbones. Dave stood up and put away his phone again, stepping down the steps to meet John in the middle of the walkway. "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

"You'll see," John smiled. Dave rolled his eyes playfully (not that John would know, since his shades hid everything) and slid into the passenger seat. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up. It may be 40 something degrees outside, but Dave was already cold. John got in and started driving.

"Oh! I love this song!" Dave exclaimed, during the radio up a bit. Twenty One Pilots song, Doubt, was playing, and Dave started singing along softly. John listened and smiled to himself, glad Dave was feeling at ease and not totally awkward and nervous, like he was. Dave had an amazing voice, and John wanted to be able to hear more of it after tonight, he didn't want this date to be a complete bust. John was locked in his own thoughts that the time it took to get to where the date was going to be passed by like a breeze.

"The fair?"

"Is that okay? I can take you somewhere else if you don't like fiars," John fretted, parking the car.

"No, I love the fair! I didn't even realise it was in town yet," Dave mumbled the last half to himself.

"Phew," John relaxed a little. "C'mon, it's gonna be great." He got out and walked around, opening Dave's door as well.

"Wow, what a gentleman."

"I try," John laughed. They walked close together, each too shy to attempt to hold hands. Their hands kept brushing against each other and Dave was itching to just grab ahold of the shorter boys hand.

 _C'mon, you're a fucking_ Strider _, you can do this. Just grab his hand. Just do it, Dave thought to himself. Striders aren't scared of fucking holding hands._ Dave used all his pretend courage and grabbed John's hand, lacing their fingers together. John didn't pull away and Dave glanced down at him. _Damn, he's so cute._

John's cheeks were tinted pink and he swung their hands a little. They stopped outside the ticket booth and both got a wristband. John passed the money to the lady in the booth and she wrapped the bracelets around their wrist before telling them to go have fun. They made their way passed all the rides, checking things out, their hands never unclasping, much to Dave's joy. It was growing dark and the flashing lights made everything seem so... Happy and fun. "Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" John asked after a bit, stopping in front of it.

Dave looked up and tensed , his grip on John's hand tightening a bit. "That's uh... Up high."

"Don't worry," John smiled, kissing Dave's cheek. "I'll be right next to you." Dave looked away, his cheeks hot.

"Ye.. Yeah, okay. Ferris Wheel. Alright. Let's go on."

"You sure?" Dave looked back at John and nodded. They got in line and once to the front, Dave started getting extremely nervous.

"What if something happens?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"You better," Dave grumbled, watching nervously as the guy operating the ride opened up the door to the gondola. John led him inside and Dave sat exactly in the middle. He didn't want to be at the edge, his mind was running away with ideas like him falling out of it. John slid in beside him and smiled softly.

"Hey, it's okay."

"I know," Dave sighed. "I don't like heights. Makes me nervous."

The ride started to move and Dave squeezed John's hand. The ride jerked to a stop and started again a few times before it really started going. The boys went a few times around before it jerked to a stop. Dave and John were at the very top. "Are we getting off?" Dave asked, not as tense as he was in the beginning. John peeked over the edge and frowned, but quickly hid it before Dave noticed.

"Uh.. Not exactly," he murmured, scooting back next to Dave.

"What's going on?" Dave's voice had a nervous tone to it.

"There's something wrong with the ride," John said bluntly. He didn't want to lie to Dave.

"Oh fuck, no what is it?"

"I don't know."

"God damn it, it had to be the fucking ride we go on. It had to be. Of course it breaks. We're going to be stuck up here forever. Shit, how are we going to get down?" Dave was starting to hyperventilate, so John grabbed his shoulders and shifted so the two boys were looking at each other.

"Calm down," he tried.

"Calm down? Fuck, John we're stuck up in the air on a ride that broke down without any idea what is wrong or how we're going to get down, how am I supposed to cal-" Dave was cut off by Jon's lips on his own. It was short, soft, and sweet, but everything Dave wanted and needed. "Calm down.." he finished.

"Relax, babe. I got you. We're safe, I promise," John murmured, nose to nose to Dave.

"O-OKay," Dave replied, bringing his hand up at touching his lips. "You just.. You just kissed me, right?"

"I did," John chuckled.

"You should uh.. Do it again."

"Gladly." John and Dave's lips met in the middle and sparks flew.

"Dave wasn't even thinking of the ride. He was focused on the fact that John was kissing him. _John_ was kissing him.

"It was a dream come true. He'd have to thank his cat when he gets home.


End file.
